


Trouble Comes in Twos

by Tenacious_Warrior



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Custom Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Named Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenacious_Warrior/pseuds/Tenacious_Warrior
Summary: This is a short fluff that popped into my head and I had to write it down. It's a theme I've been thinking about for a little bit and "BAM!" there it was, all at once.





	Trouble Comes in Twos

* * *

 

Miriam Trevelyan trudged up the stairs towards her bedroom. She never understood why there were so many stairs to reach her room. It was torturous to come back to Skyhold after a few weeks away, investigating other locations just to take a hot bath and relax. She finally crested the last step and reached for the door. Miriam heard muffled giggling coming from inside the room and she smiled, loving the sound of Leliana’s voice.

The blonde opened the door and stepped over the threshold. She gazed up at Miriam from lying on her stomach and smiled brightly at her love. “Hello, mon amour. I’ve been expecting you.”

Miriam chuckles softly. “Of course you have. I’ll get nothing by you, will I?” she pouted.

Leliana laughs, that melodious voice echoing throughout Miriam’s chambers. “Not unless I’m incapacitated… or you could always tie me up and have your way with me.” She smirked slyly, “ _If_ you can tie me up. I won’t make it easy for you.” 

The blonde lay down next to the redhead and slipped her arm around her waist to caress her hip. “Mmm, that sounds like a challenge. I must take you up on that. Well, I’d be taking you down, then tying you up so all you can do is writhe under my ministrations.” Before Leliana could respond, Miriam caught her lips and kissed her deeply.

Leliana moaned softly as she kissed her lover when loud, impertinent squeals interrupted them. Leliana broke free and sighed half-heartedly as she turned her attention to the sounds. Her two nugs, Schmooples the Second and Boulette were laying against her side and skittered around to face Leliana, both crying for attention now they had woken up from their naps. “Oh, my sweets, so sleepy you were now begging for my attention, are you?” She giggled and stroked the hairless-looking pink rabbit rats, as Miriam called them. They cooed and squeaked lovingly at Leliana. Miriam went to rest her head against Leliana but both Schmooples II and Boulette hissed at her and one even swiped a foot at her.

“None of that, you two! You behave yourself, Boulette. That’s not nice at all.” They both stared up at her with their little black, beady eyes and Leliana melted quickly. “I can never stay mad at you two. I love you both very much.” She wrapped her arms around the nugs and hugged them to her. They cooed and nuzzled against Leliana’s head.

Miriam sighed and reached into a small pack attached to her belt. “I have something for your little heathens, love. I hope you like them.” The blonde pulled out two nug outfits, one in purple and the other in green. They were fur lined purple and gray coats that had hoods and little booties for their feet.

“Oh, Miriam! I love them so much! Help me put the clothes on them!” Leliana took Boulette and Miriam picked up Schmooples II and started with their booties first. Leliana had no trouble but neither of the nugs seemed to like Miriam at all. It was always a struggle when she had to deal with either of the two nugs. By the time Miriam was putting on the last purple bootie, Schmooples had already kicked off two of his three booties. She sighed and looked over at Leliana who had just finished pulling the clothes on Boulette’s back. When Leliana looked over to check on Miriam, she tsked playfully.

“Really, Miriam?” she laughed softly. “It’s really not that hard.” She bumped Miriam with her shoulder and took Schmooples II from her and effortlessly dressed him.

Miriam mock rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching her lower back by sticking out her hips. Leliana stood as well and slid her arms over Miriam’s shoulders while linking her fingers behind her neck. The blonde hugged Leliana around her waist and her shoulders. “Thank you for the gifts, you’re so thoughtful,” she said as the redhead rested her forehead against the blonde’s, their noses brushing together.

“Anything to see you smile, beautiful,” Miriam whispered as she spoke against Leliana’s lips. Their mouths and bodies melted together, their kiss full of longing and weeks of absence. Leliana sucked on Miriam’s lower lip before leaning back enough to stare into her eyes.

“I need to take a hot bath,” Miriam husked, as she moved the hand around Leliana’s waist lower and caressed her rear. Leliana hummed and pressed herself further against Miriam. “Do you want to join me… ow… OW!” she broke away from Leliana and shook her leg, Schmooples II and Boulette had bitten her calf and growled, not liking that Miriam was hogging Leliana’s attention all for herself.

Leliana leaned down to scold them. “No, no! We don’t bite people!”

Miriam threw her hands up into the air in defeat and stripped off her travel-worn clothes. Leliana whistled low as her gaze admired her lover’s tanned skin and the muscles that played underneath her skin when she moved. Miriam laughed softly and turned her head to look over her shoulder, giving Leliana a wink. Sliding into the tub, she gave a satisfying ahh and relaxed in the tub for a few minutes; the heat reaching into her sore muscles.

Leliana was playing with the nugs and a little ball she rolled to them. She laughed when they would push the ball back her way. Miriam scrubbed herself clean and when she climbed out of the tub, Leliana stood there with a towel for her. The blonde smirked as Leliana wrapped the cotton towel around her body. “Were you wanting to touch me?” Miriam teased.

“Mmhm, any chance I can get.” Leliana smiled and wrapped her arms around Miriam, who repeated the action.

“How did I ever get so lucky for you to court me?” Miriam asked into Leliana’s sweet smelling hair.

Leliana laughed lightly and leaned her head against Miriam’s shoulder. “I think the same thing every time I see you, Miriam. You’re so beautiful and perfect. I’m not sure why you picked me.”

Miriam lifted Leliana’s chin with her fingers and stared into her light sky-blue eyes. “Because you’re caring, loving, courageous, have a beautiful soul and look damn good without your small clothes hiding you.” Both of them laughed at that then Leliana dried her lover off. Miriam watched her lovingly and when she finished, she slipped into a pair of cotton pants and a common cotton shirt for bed.

Leliana looked around, wondering why it had gotten so quiet with the nugs still in the room. She found them curled up with each other on the rug by the fire, sleeping soundly. The redhead smiled warmly at them before changing into her own nightclothes: a simple, oversized shirt. They both crept under the covers and furs and snuggled against one another. Soon, they were kissing each other softly until their kisses eventually got more heated. Miriam rolled on top of Leliana and their kisses became more urgent. Just before they moved their bodies against each other, they heard a hiss and both of the nugs jumped up onto the bed and ran up by Leliana’s head. Boulette growled and hissed at Miriam while Schmooples II swiped out at her face.

Sighing loudly, Miriam rolled off of Leliana, gave her a kiss on her cheek, and turned on her side as she wished her lover goodnight.

“I’m sorry, love. I promise to make it up to you later… I have something new to try that I think you’ll really enjoy.”

Miriam hummed as Leliana snuggled her hips against the blonde’s rear and draped her arm over her waist. Miriam sighed, still upset about being interrupted as she nodded off. Suddenly, she heard a snuffle and something tickling her ear. She was about to turn over but then felt a little warm body nuzzle against the back of her neck. The other nug cried softly and snuggled against Leliana’s chest while Miriam could feel little feet on her back. Both of the nugs were curled up between them asleep. The blonde shook her head slightly and smiled before slipping off to sleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you are. Hope you had fun reading it as much as I had writing it. Would love to hear from you.


End file.
